Nightmares in Death (continued)
The nightmares and dreams listed are ones that the reader actually reads, ones Eve has just had, or ones about which she is thinking (they are paraphrased). For the most part, the nightmares listed are ones that relate to Eve Dallas's past; some will include references to the current case on which she is working, some may have an appearance by Roarke, but the recurring figure in almost every dream is her father, Richard Troy. (This list is very incomplete but may contain spoilers.) Due to the number of nightmares throughout the series, please also see refer back to Nightmares in Death. Nightmares and Dreams Eve's Dreams Memory in Death *She was standing in a room, brilliantly lit, drinking champagne with other women who had also been fostered by Trudy Lombard as children; they were all wearing their party dresses. Part of the room was sectioned off, and there the children they'd been sat, watching the party. Hand-me-down clothes, hungry faces, hopeless eyes – all closed off from the lights, the music, the laughter by a sheer glass wall. Inside it, Bobby served the children sandwiches, and they ate ravenously. Eve walked to the blood stained body in the middle of the floor and Maxie told her to lighten up; that they were a family. Eve disagreed though she wasn't so sure. Maxie smashed a champagne bottle against Trudy's already shattered head and, despite Eve trying to prevent it, the other women joined in as the children behind the glass cheered. Behind them, she saw the shadow, the shape that was her father. Told you, didn't I, little girl? Told you they'd toss you into the pit with the spiders.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 220-222 **She was at home and asleep at her desk for this nightmare. Roarke woke her. *She thought she woke in the brilliantly lit room with the glass wall. There was a towering pine in the corner hung with corpses for ornaments; hundreds of bodies hung, covered with blood red as Christmas. Maxie asked Dallas how many of them were hers and Eve answered 'all of them'. She couldn't hang Trudy on the tree, yet, because she wasn't finished. She was behind the glass wall and saw her child-self, who had no presents. She offered her child-self her badge, saying that she'd need it. Her child-self held up hands covered with blood and asked if Eve would take her away (for punishment); Eve said, no, that it was different for the girl. The girl said she couldn't get out and Eve told her that one day she would. When they looked back to the room, Eve said she thought there had been more presents a minute ago. Her child-self hooked the bloodied badge on her shirt and said that people steal; that people are just no damn good.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 324, 325 **She was alone in bed at home when she had this dream. Born in Death *Eve dreamed that she was in a white box, surrounded by screaming women and crying babies, even though she couldn’t see them. Her hands were bloody, her weapon replaced by the gorey, small knife she’d used to kill her father. She began to walk along the wall and into a tunnel, where she saw Mavis lying on the floor. She rushed to her, but Mavis smiled and told her to go on and help the others; they were counting on her. She continued on and came upon Natalie Copperfield, tied to a desk, bleeding and strangled by a blue belt, sobbing because the numbers weren’t adding up for her. Further ahead, Eve sees a bleeding Tandy Willowby strapped to a delivery chair. As she ran ahead, the floor opened under her, and she found herself in the dark room, washed with a dirty, red light. Her father was lying in a pool of his own blood and, as she watched, he turned his head, smiled at her, and said, “It always comes back to the beginning, little girl.” Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3715-7), pp. 185-187 **She was at home and in bed with Roarke for this dream. Innocent in Death *Eve dreamed of the room in Dallas, icy cold, with the dirty red light from the sex club across the street blinking. She was holding the knife and her hands were covered in blood. She turned to the bedroom door (grown now) and saw two figures moving fluidly, somehow beautifully on the bed; she saw it was Roarke with a gilded hair woman (likely Magdelana) and her father spoke behind her that Eve didn't come close to the other woman and did she really expect him to stay with her (Eve)? Eve was a little girl again and her father told her to, "Go ahead, pay them back. You know how." She looked down, the knife was in her hand, its blade wet and red.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), pp. 136, 137 **She was alone in her office for this dream. *She dreamed and saw herself as a little girl in Rayleen Straffo's pink-and-white room. She looked and the bed and thought nothing bad would happen in a bed like that; she reached out to touch it then jerked back her hand, afraid of a beating. Someone gave her permission to touch it or even lie down on it and, when she turned, she saw a little girl, the princess (Rayleen). Rayleen said if she gave permission, Eve could touch anything but, if she didn't give permission, Eve could be thrown in the dungeon. Eve drank hot chocolate and asked for more but when it was poured, blood poured from the pot, causing Eve to bite back a scream and drop the cup. For punishment for making a mess, Rayleen clapped her hands and Eve's father came in, saying he had been looking for her; then struck her and fell on her. Rayleen stood and watched, sipping from her own cup and encouraged Eve to kill him. Finding the knife in her hand, she did.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), pp. 305-307 **She was at home and in bed with Roarke for this dream. Creation in Death *She dreamed it was dawn and stood over a ruined body on a white sheet. She wore a black peacoat and a black watch cap pulled low on her forehead. The body lay between her and a big black clock with a big white face with seconds ticking away on it. A younger Feeney stood beside her and said, "I trained you for this, so you could see what needs to be seen, and find what's under it." As she crouched beside the body it opened its eyes and explained that she was Corrine Dagby, who she was and what she did. Corrine asked Eve, "Didn't you hear me screaming?" *She stood in the morgue next to a shorter-haired Morris. He described her to Eve and said, "And in the end, we all come here." In the corner, the big black clock ticked the time so every second echoed. Corrine opened her eyes again, saying that Eve hasn't stopped the clock, and asks Eve if she sees. The faces and bodies changed, melded while the clock hammered the time. The faces flashed and merged while the seconds raced. So many voices, all the voices calling, coalescing into one, and the one cried out. Can't you hear us screaming?Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 82, 83 **Eve was at home in bed alone, with Roarke in the shower, for this dream (Galahad was trying to wake her). *She dreamed of the clock ticking and over that endless, echoing tick, she heard the sounds of a battle raging. She could smell the blood, the smoke, the burning flesh; carnage carried a sickly sweet aroma. As visions cleared, focused, she saw the battle was on a stage, and the stage was dressed to depict the city in a strange, stylized form ... the players on stage were dressed in bright, elaborate costumes that flowed through bloody pools and swirled in dirty smoke as they murdered each other. The killer, sitting next to her in a gilded box seat, said, "The third act is nearly over," as he took a huge stopwatch out of the pocket of his formal black. He said that murder is deliberate; it takes it out of the hands of fate and puts the power into the one who creates death. Who makes a gift of it. He gestured to the stage and said that it was about immortality, said time's up, clicked the stopwatch, and the stage went black.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 265-267 **Eve was at home in bed with Roarke for this dream. Strangers in Death *She dreamed of a ball field, the players in uniforms black as death: Brigit Plowder as catcher; Sasha Bride-West at short; Edmond Luce at first; Linny Luce at second; Ben Forrest at third; Leopold Walsh in right field; Greta Horowitz in left; no one in center field; Ava Anders pitching; and Thomas Anders batting. Eve was umping. Ava threw three balls and a shadow joined her on the mound and merged with her. She threw a fast ball, dead over the plate. Tommy lay in the dirt, the homeplate, his headstone and his eyes staring. On the mound, Ava laughed.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 218-220 **Eve was at home in bed with Roarke for this dream. Salvation in Death *She dreamed that she walked onto the stage in the great arena of Madison Square Garden where an altar stood under a white wash of light. Both Lino, in his priest robes, and Jenkins, in his white suit, stood behind it. When Jenkins spoke of sinners, Eve said that murder was her religion. Lino toasted her with a silver chalice, drank, and offered it to Jenkins who refused and lifted his water bottle. Lino offered her absolution and asked if any of them were who they pretended to be.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 141, 142 *The screen behind them flashed on and showed the dull red light blinking SEX! LIVE SEX! Eve said what she was watching didn't apply; Lino said judge not ... shoved up his sleeve as his tattoo began to bleed. Her father, on screen, hit her, fell on her, broke her arm as her raped her and she (still on screen) began to scream – on stage, she felt it all. She watched herself kill him; Lino ordered her to confess; Jenkins shouted for her to repent. Eve refused, they shoved the altar and, from the coffin beneath, her father rose and smiled saying that hell was waiting and that it was time for her to join him there. She drew her weapon, flipped it to full, and killed him again.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 142, 143 **She was at home and in bed with Roarke for this dream. *She dreamed of Quinto Turner, his face torn and ruined, the clear eyes dull and dead. She heard his mother weeping and, as she watched, Marlena—bloodied, battered, broken—walked up to the mangled body of the dead boy and said, "We were both so young. We'd barely begun to live. So young to be used as a tool. Used destroyed, discarded." She held out a hand and Quinto took it, getting to his feet as blood poured over the floor of the church. Marlena said she'd take him as there's a special place for the innocents; she would take him there.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 307, 308 *She gestured to the mother and asked, "What was she to do? Can you stop it? Can you stop it all? You couldn't stop what happened to you." Eve said murder isn't an end, murder isn't a solution. Marlena said that it was her (the mother's) solution and asked Eve, "What of us? No one stood for me. No one but Roarke." When Eve said Roarke still lived with it, Marlena said Eve lives with it, too. And now Eve will perpetuate that mother's loss, her grief, for justice. Marlena walked away with Quinto and Eve watched the ripples the blood spread.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 308 **She was at home and in bed with Roarke for this dream. Promises in Death *Dallas dreamed she sat on a slab in the morgue with Amaryllis Coltraine sitting on her own. They faced each other while the mournful sounds of a saxophone played through the chilled air. Eve complained that detective Coltraine was not 'telling' her enough and Ammy said Eve had trouble seeing her as a woman. Coltraine said Eve was prepared to die for the badge but she Coltraine hadn't been; she also asked how Eve can have a child herself until she fully understands, accepts, and forgives the child Eve had been. Eve said that Coltraine hadn't been dirty or on the take. Eve said she didn't believe there was peace without justice and promised Coltraine that she would find the truth/justice for her.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 159-163 **She was in bed with Roarke for this dream. *In the dream, Coltraine circled Eve's murder board. She told Eve that she used to think you had to be cold to be a murder cop but that there had to be controlled heat – otherwise, you wouldn't give a damn. Justice is Eve's faith and she has an intense, marrow-deep respect for the law.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 225 She said she didn't think it was Coltraine, as a cop, who walked away from Alex Ricker; the cop came after and, in walking away, she was a better cop. Eve also said that she didn't think Coltraine had a "chance in hell" that night.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 225, 226 **She was in bed with Roarke for this dream. *Coltraine sat at her desk while Eve stood by Grady's. Coltraine said Grady was never a friend or partner; not to any of the squad. Ammy said Grady would have killed any one of the squad if Ricker ordered it. Eve said Grady, with Newman was in her top two suspects all along and that the rest of the squad just didn't fit. Grady's a loner and doesn't live the job – she's got something to hide. Feeney saw Eve, wanted her, was willing to invest in her.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 289-291 **Eve was in bed, alone, before Galahad jumped on her and woke her. Kindred in Death As of June 2060, Eve said the nightmares and flashbacks are not as severe; not as frequent or as intense.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 152 *She dreamed of dark rooms, and of tracks dug into the hard streets of her city. Following the tracks, she dreamed of the young girl watching her with dead eyes. As she tracked, an animated billboard, stories high, sprang to life, filled with the image of the girl weeping, defenseless, bleeding. Her voice filled the dark with pain, with fear. The killer was there, breathing, waiting, watching, as the image changed to another girl - a girl in a room smeared with red light. He was there, while the girl Eve had been begged and bled and killed.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 112, 113 **She was in bed, alone, for this dream. Fantasy in Death *She dreamed of blood and battle, castles and kings. Bleeding men covered the ground around her - some of them victims, whose lives she had studied to find the one who'd ended them; others wielded swords and axes (her father among them), and she'd helped lock them in a cage. She watched Bart fight a battle he'd never win; reached for her weapon as the Black Knight charged towards her. But she found only a small knife, stained already with blood. Even though she knew it was only a dream, she felt a terrible fear.Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-4083-6), pp. 203, 204 ** She was at home, in bed with Roarke for the dream. Indulgence in Death *She dreamed she was stalking through richly appointed rooms, with a bayonet sheathed at her side, and a crossbow in her hands. On the ornate desk she had seen in Moriarity’s office, two hooded men turned a screaming woman on the rack. Eve didn’t have time to save her – she wasn’t real, and she had to save the next victim, who had been picked already. She moved on, sweeping her weapon. In the black-and-white of the next room, a chauffeur’s cap floated in a puddle of bold red blood. She stepped through into her own office at Central, studied her murder board, then turned towards the bullpen. And instead, stepped into a room that belonged in an exclusive club. The two men sat there swirling branding. When Eve accused them of the murders, one (Dudley) lifted an enormous silver gun at her. Eve jerked awake at the sound of gunfire.Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5268-6), pp. 179-181 ** She was at home, in bed with Roarke for the dream. Roarke's Dream Salvation in Death *Roarke had a dream of Grafton Day going wrong and his friends (Jenny [sic] and Mick) dying when they were children. All that was left was Roarke and Brian—Roarke walked away, walked away from the friends who were the same as family to him. He stood on the bridge over the River Liffey, a grown man, and saw his mother's face under the water.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 225-227 **He was at home and in bed with Eve for this dream. References Category:In Death Series